


Making A House Call

by Setheneran



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Johnny is an asshole but we love him, Minor character death (OC), No Beta, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Oh no there's only one bed!, Oral Sex, Revenge, Smut, just a lot of fluff, just a lot of fucking swearing, soft!Viktor, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setheneran/pseuds/Setheneran
Summary: Vik insists on accompanying V on a gig to ensure her safety - based on a prompt I saw on tumblr from raisedfromqueerbait.This gig is more meaningful to V than the usual jobs she takes and relates to a tragedy that happened during her time as nomad. This of course, leads to fluff, meaningful chats, V & V.V being a badass and car sex.If CD Project won’t provide, the internet must!
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a VERY long time since I have felt inspired enough to write a fic but I am so thirsty for this old ripper. My humble contribution to the growing number of V/Vik fics on AO3 (Love y’all). Smut is in chapter three. Just enough to breach the explicit rating TBH  
> Will likely go through with another round of editing when I have time

“You can’t possibly be thinking of doing this Solo?!” Vik was furiously pacing back in forth in his clinic, the fingers of his metallic glove tinking against each other.

He whirled back on V striding forward until he was mere inches from her face. She almost thought he was going to grasp her shoulders. 

“Don’t you have that merc friend in the Aldecados? She’d know the Badlands well. Call her up! You need back up for the number of rats you’re facing.” 

Straightening her back she retorted, “If you think this is the most dangerous thing I’ve done Solo -”

“That direction is only going to give the poor old man a heart attack.” Johnny interjected. Suppressing a scowl she ignored her tapeworm. 

The anger drained from Vik as he toed the edge of his stool and brought it closer, sinking down into it with a long sigh.

V closed the space between them again crouching in front of him.

“I came to see you for chrome, Vik. Not a lecture.” She and Johnny both winced at her attempt to soften her words. 

Vik laughed thickly raking his hand through his hair, “You always see me before a long gig.” She didn’t contradict him.

Peering back at her through dark lenses, head still bowed, “You keep doing this V. You’re supposed to be working on one goal,” he raised a finger to punctuate his point, “Staying alive. Instead you’re taking down a bunch of Raffen Shivs in the desert.”

“For a shit-tonne of eddies.” V offered. 

“Sweetheart, I will give you back the 21,000 eddies you gave me for your Kiroshi’s if you drop it.” 

V sighed, “ I can’t Vik. If you had seen these places. What they’re doing to people,” she broke eye contact, “I recognised one of them. Fucking piece of shit we kicked out of the Bakkers. The things he did. My sister. He -” She couldn’t finish. Not today.

She felt him soften. As if the air around them seemed to fracture from red to blue. Leaning over, cautiously he brushed his hand against her shoulder. 

“Okay.” He said resigned. 

V hadn’t told him a lot about the people who were once her family. Just enough to put together a blurry picture of love and disappointment. Between a second and third bottle of whiskey she had once shared that her biological sister was murdered when they were teenagers. If she had the bastard responsible in her sights well, he wouldn’t get in the way of that. Couldn’t. What he would do, however…

Stretching his legs Vik got up and headed to his back room. She looked around for Johnny but just caught the whisper of his smirk as he hopped into the surgery chair. His legs spread wide. 

“Vik what are you -” V almost followed him but thought better of it when he started swearing and banging open and closed lockers. He emerged again a few minutes later with a sturdy medicine bag and began to pack up supplies around the room.

He refused to make eye contact, “If you are doing this you’re going to need a doc.”

“Vik.” The words were soft, her chest suddenly tight. 

At that he turned back to look at her. Sliding his glasses off and into his pocket he winked, “And I might be old but, I still got a mean right hook.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence in this chapter. I don't think it warrants a graphic description tag but if you disagree please let me know!

The ride from Night City and through the Badlands was quiet. Quiet for a merc like V anyway. There were brief interruptions including when V got an alert about an assault in progress. Pulling the car over to a safe distance she popped out of the car before Vik could even reach out and squeeze her shoulder in good luck. He thought it would be better for her to get out some of the energy she was carrying around like a coiled snake. 

The second time he grabbed a MaxDoc and held eye contact as he slipped it into her jacket pocket with a cocked eyebrow.

“Two whiffs now and two later?” She teased him. He rolled his eyes and got out to lean against the car. Just in case. He waited with leg jiggling and neck craning to try and look past the barbed wire fence she had disappeared through. As much as he wanted to get out there and join her, he told himself that having an old guy like him around would just slow her down and affect her rep. Plus she had Johnny enough to contend with. In barely ten minutes, V returned no worse for wear and keen to get going.

Mostly it was silent in the car but when he glanced at V her face would often be making a series of complicated expressions. He assumed she was having another argument with her dark passenger and let it be.

Later as her car bumped across the desert Vik could tell V still had a lot on her mind. Fingers had a death grip on the steering wheel, pausing often to shake out the tension. He held the quiet space for her trying to make this anticipation as safe as possible. Once in the Badlands it took hours to get to their destination with some minimal stops along the way to stretch their legs. Vik attempted to get a small chuckle out of her and was somewhat successful.

Eventually they arrived at an abandoned power plant the Shivs had nested in. V took her time surveying the area and planning their route in and counting the enemies. Satisfied she got out of the car and Vik followed out without hesitation. 

With the best of intentions to remain stealthy, they had managed to slip into an open window. Turned out the window had been opened to let in some air as multiple limbs and dissected parts of what used to be people haphazardly littered the dank room. 

“Fuck.” Vik swore letting the weight of it hitting him for a moment before following V to the door. He’d seen some shit in his time. Hell, with precision, he took people apart and put them back together every goddamn day. But, this was something else. With a practiced process he filed it away to deal with later. Right now all that mattered was V and keeping her safe. 

Following her lead he watched her six. Seeing V in her element was damn near distracting The barely there sound of her footsteps (I don’t fit those, has she been seeing another doc?), her clever use of her optics and the new OS she had fitted a few weeks back. Though not specialised she was skilled enough in netrunning to make things run smoothly, opening locks, disabling the camera. Mostly ‘ganic himself, she could see shit he couldn’t. V had to stick out a firm arm to stop him from hitting a mine or rounding a corner too fast a couple of times.  
On their way through he watched her take out a few of the lowlives but never kill. From her stories he knew she only did that way she had to. He eyed the doorways as she stashed their unconscious bodies in cupboards, dumpsters or fridges. Does no one eat around here? He admired the restraint but wouldn't have held it against her if she just squeezed a bit tighter. Maybe even violently twisted until there was a snap. 

It all turned to shit when they started going downstairs, deeper underground. V dumped a few of the lowlives into a freezer but a few minutes later they heard one of the Shivs start shouting. Swearing under her breath V’s hand went to her katana as she rolled her neck. Vik cocked an eyebrow at her. She shrugged in response, “Just happens sometimes. Even when you’re careful.” She peered around into the next room. A wide open space with at least eight of the fuckers now all on edge, knives and guns out. 

“You and your prize winning fists ready?” Her grin was all wicked teeth making his heart stutter for a moment, “we can still get the jump on them.”

Nodding he flicked the safety off of his pistol he brought as back up.

“I’m going to go through this door, surprise ‘em,” She inclined her head to the corridor, “saw another entrance round there. Wanna go through there and pick off the stragglers?” She was cocky but not without a plan. Honestly seeing the way she conducted this whole gig was going to help him sleep at night when she went out without him in the future.

He rounded the corner stepping quickly in a crouch. His knees began to ache something awful, he ignored it. 

At the door he took a deep breath. He couldn't deny the adrenaline that surged through him. His already wrapped hands tightened into fists. Lips tugged up with the realisation that he was enjoying this. He still went to the gym multiple times a week but it was just him and a punching bag most of the time. Been a while since he squared up against someone except for the odd gonk that came into the clinic looking to make a quick buck stealing a few bits of chrome. 

He heard V charge in. _Jesus, that woman was bold_. He puffed out a hot breath and tapped his fists together in habit before slipping through the door. Each Shiv had their attention fixed on her. Just before him was two of them ducked behind metal slabs. She had easily taken out four already in the space of a few seconds. Outfitted with a top tier kerenzikov, that sharp brain of hers that he loved and pure moxie. He didn’t need to worry about her. At least, that’s what he told himself as he struggled to pull his eyes away and onto his targets.

Time seemed to slow as he swept his legs and knocked the first of his feet.

“You little cunt, where the fuck did you come from.” The other one was on him in an instant trying to swing his shotgun around. Vik was quicker, going for a jab to his stomach and then sending him flying by socking him square in the jaw. He didn’t get up. Probably wasn’t much of a goon without the bullets but, Vik still allowed a moment to be impressed that he still had it. Whirling around he did just as V requested, picked off the stragglers, knocking them unconscious and he couldn’t help the smirk that began to spread across his face as his heart rate rose.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was no surprise to V that Vik was good in a fight but this, this was art. As often as he grumbled about being old he dodged, weaved and clocked the raiders out and on their asses with experienced precision. By her initial count there were only two left in the room. Forcing herself to look away she just caught some gonk with a flimsy knife emerging from the shadows. Though she took him out easily with her katana she cursed herself for getting distracted. She could not possibly be getting all hot and bothered during a fight for their lives. She had not even found him yet. That thought alone banished any lustful thoughts and replaced them with an icy focus. V was used to suppressing those around Vik afterall. He was too important her to lose because of stupid hormones.

The remaining two were taken out handily by them both. V ran a quick ping on a nearby radio to ensure their surroundings were clear. Satisfied she walked over to Vik, high on the rush of battle.  
Glitching in and leaning against a wall, Johnny lit a cigarette and surveyed the area. 

“Mostly our handiwork but, gotta say, old timer could hold his own with the heavy weights.” For once she didn’t disagree with him.

Out of breath Vik pressed his hands into his knees and hunched over a bit.

“You good?” V asked.

Short of breath he puffed out, “Yeah, just let an old boxer catch his breath.” After a beat he slapped his palms against his thighs and straightened up, “That was incredible.” He made a little triumphant sound, “You are incredible.”

V was glad that the pink of her cheeks could easily be explained away through combat. Laughing she came over and squeezed his arm, “You’re not so bad yourself, old man.”

He chuckled but sobered as he looked around the room, “Recognize any?”

“Not yet.”

“Fuckers gotta be around here somewhere.” Johnny swaggered over to them. V could feel the anger vibrating off of him. Had she infected him with it? She shrugged off the thought. There was enough to think about right now then the looming eradication of her identity. 

She gestured to a questionable set of steps going deeper still, “Only way but down.”

“How are there more stairs in this place?” Vik complained stretched out his arms to warm up again.

“Regretting coming, Vik?”

He winked at her as he strode past to the door, “Not on your life.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't encounter any resistance on the way down. V’s latest ping revealing just one left. Had to be him. Had to be. 

It was eerie in its quiet. The only sounds the dripping of god knows what and the easing of their laboured breathing.

Speaking only in a language of dancing eyebrows and inclination of heads they came to a hallway leading to what had to be the final room. If he wasn’t in there V wasn’t sure what she would do. This string of anticipation plucked over and over; revenge thrumming through every part of her body. 

Burning rage felt good. Even with the years of distance between her sister’s last breath and the one she took then as she opened the door. 

The whole thing went much quicker than it did in her imaginings of his final moments. The moment her sister could finally be at peace. That she could finally close this chapter of her life. 

Vik stood near the exit. A solid presence, arms crossed, there if he needed her. 

When it was over he didn’t try to touch her. They shared a nod and his eyes expertly ran over her body for injuries. All superficial by the looks of it. No one seemed to get the drop on her during the brief moments of blood shed. He’d run a full diagnostic anway when they returned to the city tomorrow. Pushing open the door V looked back just once. 

Johnny spat on the corpse as they left the room, “Good fucking riddance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut roughly begins when Vik says “If you wanna stop just say the word.” This whole fic is pretty much just soft with some porn thrown in because I couldn't help it. This is the chapter I have read over the least so I hope it runs smoothly!  
> Thank you so much for reading <3

“Is this what you normally eat?” Frowning, Vik bounced the marshmallow between his fingers.  
With a grin, V licked the last of the melted sugary ooze from her fingers. Vik’s eyes followed the trail of her tongue, his pulse quickening but hastily looked away as V returned his gaze. He reminded himself to be careful without his dark glasses to hide behind. 

“Yup.” 

Vik shook his head, “No wonder you always need a doctor.”

“Nah, I just like seeing your face.” The words tumbled out with no real consultation from her brain. V hastily speared another marshmallow on her stick and focused on blackening it to perfection. Vik just chuckled lowly. Johnny had propped himself up on the opposite side of the fire to them. Keeping mostly silently but he made a gagging sound at V’s words. 

After the blush died down V turned to him, “I really appreciated your help today, Vik. Thank you. This meant a lot to me. Having someone I-... Having someone like family here with me. It made it easier.” 

“Of course, kid.” He almost laughed with how her lips twisted and her nose scrunched at the term, “Of course, V,” he corrected, “I would do it again. In a heartbeat.”

They watched the fire for a while. The flames reflected in V’s eyes as she traced patterns with her marshmallow stick in the soft earth. 

“How are you,” he coughed not great at this stuff but for her he wanted to try, “uh doing with it all? You know. After today. Feeling okay?”

She took time to consider and spoke to the flames, “Yes and no. Knowing he's gone, yeah that is a relief. But the other stuff. It kind of scares me,” she let out a shaky breath and Vik moved a bit closer placing a hand on her knee, “but I enjoyed ending him.”

“Fucker like that, no one will miss ‘im.”

“No, I can’t imagine they will.”

Turning her face up to look at him she continued, “I just miss her. So goddamn much. It's been so many years,” her hands clasped together, “it’s less... raw almost. But, I guess there was a part of me that thought this would help. Create a bit more of that distance.”

“Be an ending.” He offered. 

Her voice was rough, “Yeah.”

Moving his hand from her knee he moved closer so she was gently pressed against his side, “Can I give you some advice?” V nodded.

“In my many year kickin’ around this earth something I have learned is that yeah punchin’ the shit out of someone who has hurt you, who deserves it, feels great. But, at the end of the day you realise that the violence, the vitriol it just makes the other feelings more comfortable for a while.”

“You a head doctor now too, Vik?” She laughed and he could hear the tears in it. Looping his arm around her shoulder, he looked at her in a question. She didn’t move away. 

Rubbing soothing circles with his fingers he laughed and continued, “Not in a million years. Just a guy who has had to say goodbye to a lot of people. It’ll always hurt, V. Always. But, most of the time it settles. As much as I struggle with it, it’s good to talk about it with people you trust. Sharing the memories. Keeps them alive. In its own way.” V nodded and found herself resting her head on his shoulder.

“Just like with Jackie.”

The next hour or so they passed with stories of Jackie and V’s sister. Most the other hadn’t heard before. A few tears were shed both of laughter and a more bittersweet sadness. Slowly it morphed into gentle bickering about who was going to win the next match Vik was excited for and Vik making sure that yes, V did actually subsist on a diet more than marshmallows and whiskey. Johnny kept up an easy running commentary but for once V just felt relaxed. The rockerboy even had some nice things to say about her sister from his experience of V’s memories. Only 20% of that focussed on her ass which was not what V needed to hear. 

They talked until V’s butt started to go completely numb. Regretfully she untangled herself from Vik, dusting the earth from her jeans and stretched her arms out. 

“I’m heading to bed.” V stepped away from the fire, flicked open the back of her Thornton and felt a hot blush rising to her cheeks. She had made up a cosy makeshift bed by folding down her back seats and opening her boot. It was spacious enough but Vik was a big guy. Biting her lip a shiver ran through her. Even a couple of steps away from the flames, a sharp chill was setting in. Turning back to Vik she saw Johnny had got up and moved to her side. 

“I’ll just curl up by the fire.” Vik said still sitting where she left him and stretching out his long legs.  
V shook her head, “Don’t be silly Vik, there’s plenty of room in here. We’ll have to douse the fire anyway to avoid unwanted attention and you’ll turn into a popsicle overnight out here. What use will you be to me then?” She held her breath. 

“Smooth, V, going to drop your panties next?” Johnny glitched in leaning languidly against the hood of the car, “Oh no there’s only one bed whatever are we to do?” Pitching his voice higher he leered over her from the rim of his aviators. 

“Shut up, Johnny.” She directed mentally towards him.

“Devolved into the insults of children I see.” He crossed his arms. Which always seemed to distract V for some reason. 

“La la la, not listening to some dead asshole who wears sunglasses at night.” 

Johnny moved around to where V was standing and peered into the boot and whistled lowly.

“This your plan all along, V? Lure your doc out into the desert, lay down some blankets, get some mood lighting going.” 

Ignoring him she turned to Vik, “I don’t snore.” She tried to joke to Vik whilst putting Johnny out of her field of view. 

Vik was still frozen by the fire, “Sure, doll, it only makes sense.”

V crawled through the car into the inviting mass of blankets and fluffed the duffles as much as she could for pillows. Smoke hit her nose and air sizzled as she could hear Vik using a bucket to extinguish the flames. Unzipping her boots she leaned over into the front seat to dump them watching the dog bobble head bounce with her movements. With her back to the open boot of the car she shrugged off her jacket and shivered again. 

With the flames dying the only light came from a swinging globe she hung from the middle of the roof of her car specifically for camping. All she could see of Vik as he kicked sand onto the now damp skeleton of the fire was a vague dark shape. He seemed to take his time before he came to crawl in after her. The light began to softly graze over his features as he drew near. Shyness began to balloon through her and she tried to pop it before it made her an awkward mess.

“V.” His warm voice was so loud in the quiet of the desert. The constant song of the cicadas, the only other sound. 

“Come in and close the boot before I freeze my tits off.” She could hear Johnny laughing at her from outside the car. As Vik turned around V quickly unzipped her bag and rummaged around for the blue pills. 

Johnny’s words were muffled as he smacked his open palms against the windshield, “You bitch, watching you try and keep it cool is entertaining as fuck don’t you dare -” She swallowed the pills dry in time with the slam of the car door. Sparing a glance to the front V smiled briefly as she saw Johnny flip her off and disappear. Turning she cracked the side windows to let in some cool air. Sparing a glance to Vik’s still turned back she shimmied out of her pants and flung them into the front seat. Hurriedly covering herself to her waist in blankets she waited. 

Vik’s breathing seemed purposefully long as he turned and immediately paused, “Can barely see shit in here, V. Where are you?” V extended her arm to him and unsteady hands grasped hers in return. 

“You operate with these doc?” She tskd and brought them up to her face to examine them closer, “surprised I’m still in one piece.” Breath whispered over his knuckles. A low throaty chuckle reverberated around the space. God, that sound always felt so good.

“Somehow I manage.” His voice was rough. She tugged on his hand, guiding him to her. 

“Wouldn’t recommend sleeping in all that. Not after the day we had.” She gestured to him. They had washed off a little with a sink in the powerplant but it hadn’t achieved much. 

His breath hitched, “Won’t argue with ya.” 

V busied herself with moving the blanket around, fluffing the duffles again. All very important, very interesting things. Then she heard the rustle of clothes and couldn’t help but have a quick peak. Muscles lightly rippled under the warm glow of light as Vik began to unbutton his shirt. His gaze lay out the window as the fabric crumpled off his shoulders, his arms and fell through and over his hands. Shadows danced against his skin. She heard the friction of fabric as he removed his belt. The soft thunk as his shoes hit a bare slip of metal. The slow zip of his pants seemed to set fire to the air. _It was so cold just a minute ago_ , V thought. Leaving his clothes at the end of the makeshift bed he edged closer to V. 

“Fuck.” He swore as he hit his head on the roof.

V laughed, “I think you might be too tall for the car.” 

He came closer. Just wearing the white tank and soft boxers he moved to go under the covers. 

“Should I head back outside, then?” She could see him clearer now but, it was a shock. Though his voice was as playful as ever. He was so different to the Vik she was normally allowed to see. How he must look every night heading to bed after long hours at the clinic. 

“Don’t.” Was all she managed to say.

As he found his way under the blankets his legs hit hers as he settled. He went to move them away but V pressed in.

“No you don’t. It’s extremely cold. If my toes fall off you’ll never hear the end of it. You’ll have to get me chrome ones.”

He grunted and tried to reposition, “It already feels like you have frostbite on your toes. 

She made an offended sound and he chuckled again drawling, “Easy there, V.” 

They lay in silence for a while as V curled a bit closer. 

“Why did you come with me?” His face was so very close. She could make out all his features. All his scars, what character his face had. A story of survival. A man who kicked Night City’s ass and then bandaged it back up.

He seemed to think on it and spoke gravelly, “You know why.”

“Sure this would have been harder by myself.” He snorted, V ignored him continuing, “but, I could have done it or caved and called Panam. Mitch would have even been there in an instant if he caught wind of it.”

“Who’s Mitch?” Vik said quickly propping his head on his hand

Laughing shortly, “Saved his life once. Sort of. Endangered it first. He rides with the Aldecados.”

“You close then?” 

“Enough to kick back and shoot the shit with a few beers, sure. He’s a nice guy.”

“Nice, huh?” The word seemed sour in his mouth. 

Her lips tilted upwards, “You’ve rather excellently dodged my question.” 

Rubbing his free hand over his chin he sighed and said, “Why you askin’, V.”

“I -” Taking a deep breath and paying special attention to a spot over his shoulder she continued, “I thought… that is I hoped... that it meant something.” Her eyes dragged back up to his. He was perfectly still.

“What did you hope it’d mean?” He whispered.

“That you cared for me.”

“Of course, I do.”

“That you,” she rolled onto her back with a defeated little laugh, “fuck, this is gonked. What am I doing?”  
Nudging closer to her, his free hand hesitated and then curved around her right cheek. 

“Sweetheart, nothing about you is stupid.” She leaned into his touch. Calloused fingers tips danced across her jawline. Her breath quickened as electric pinpricks lit up under his touch. Fuck she was lightheaded already.  
Slowly, slowly he was above her until his shadowed face was all she could see.

“Is this okay?” He ventured.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. 

“I’m no good at this shit, V. Used it all up by the fire and I don’t even have Misty here to translate. But, I’ll try.” He took a long breath.

“I came,” he swallowed thickly, “I came because with you gone I would have thought of nothing else. Sometimes you go and for days I am installing some gangoons mantis blades, makin’ breakfast or lockin’ up the shop and you’ll just bloom up in my brain. Is she okay, I wonder? Will she make it back this time? What grand stories will she have to share when she comes back with blood on her shirt and a bottle of some shit whisky in her hand?” Softly he tilted her chin down with his knuckles so she would look at him. It almost hurt to do so. Her whole body felt like a live wire. 

His voice was steady, “And I know, I trust, that you can do this all by yourself. I think you’re the best Solo around since Rogue or Blackhand. Shit, sometimes I am so terrified for you but mostly I just can’t stop talking about ya. So proud of who you are, what you are achieving. But, this time I just.” He choked a little on the end of his sentence, “I just don’t want to lose you, Valerie. Not yet.”

Her brain seemed to finally be able to reconnect with her body. Tentatively she brought her hand up to curl around the base of his neck. 

“I know there is so much shit happening and there is so much more to it. But there is one thing I do know and that is if you want me,” she paused and decided to be brave, “you already have me.” He let out a long exhale and time seemed to slow as they moved towards each other. His mouth captured hers in a gentle kiss. One, two, three soft, sweet kisses. They laughed and breath mingled. She pulled him in again and the kiss deepened. She felt the metal of his necklace press into her. Heat built and Vik moved until he had bracketed her hips with his powerful legs. 

“Still okay?” He asked.

“Fuck yes.” She smiled and he returned it giddy and breathless.

He kissed the tip of her nose quickly, “If you wanna stop just say the word.”

“I will, same for you.”

“Not bloody likely.” He breathed out and began to place hot kisses from the top of her ear to the hard curve of her clavicles. Waves of pleasure ebbed from each point of connection. Breath quickened as she exposed her neck for him. Strong fingers gently played with the hem of her bralette high above her belly button. Vik was confident but gentle in his explorations of her body. Teasing down from her ribcage to the widest point of her hip. The barest tickle as they went across the plain of her stomach briefly wandering down and then returning to cup her face. With his full focus she felt like she was being devoured. His touch reverent. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” His gravelly voice always teasingly pulled at her eardrums.

V laughed, “There’s barely any light.” 

“There’s more than enough. Not my fault you’ve only upgraded to mk 3 optics.”

“Well maybe if my favourite ripper doc got the mk 4’s in stock I would be able to see you better.”

He chuckled, “The years have not been kind to me, doll.” 

Her fingers trailed along the hard expanses of him falling into tender lines of scars and blemishes in his skin. It felt good to allow herself to be so intimate with him. 

“Yes yes, you’re very old. Practically falling apart in my arms.” she deadpanned dismissively. Kissing his cheek once she pulled back and asked, “You remember when we first met.”

“Couldn’t forget if I tried.” As they spoke his fingers sunk into her hair and ever so lightly tugged as he stroked through the strands causing the most ridiculous amount of oxytocin to spread through her brain. 

“Jackie was so excited for me to meet you and then we got there and I just couldn’t stop staring at your arms. He did not prepare me at all.”

“That is what tattoos will do.”

“Not what I meant,” she laughed, “And the way you moved around the clinic. Kicking out your chair, you practically dancing across the room on its wheels. Laughing at the dumb jokes I made. Teasing me back. I was enamoured. Jackie looked so damn smug when we left, I can't believe you didn’t notice. He gave me shit for months.”

He paused, “I was clueless.” He traced her cheek making her melt.

He spoke again, “And you. It was like an explosion had gone off in my clinic. Brash, quick and you just,” he made a frustrated sound, “wanted to touch everything. Rifled through my stocks. Infuriating.” V laughed and Vik nipped at her jaw. 

“But then you stuck around after we fixed Jackie up, asked me questions, teased me about my necklace,” she reached up and tugged the chain, gently bringing him down for a quick kiss, “and you just leaned across my work bench to grab one of the spare parts and your shoulder brushed against me. You looked over and smiled. And fuck, if that wasn’t the moment I knew I was in trouble.”

“And now?” 

“I still think you’re trouble.” He smirked at her and kissed her hard. 

Pulling him down closer she wrapped a leg behind him and until all his hard lines were flush against her. He groaned lowly as she pushed up into him. Unclasping the back of her top he slowly revealed her. After taking a moment to appreciate her form he leaned in. Kissing around the curve of her breast and then coming to centre to circle her nipples with his tongue. They hardened under his attention. Cupping the other breast as he took one in his mouth. V arched into him moaning running a hand through his hair. She could feel his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers against her thigh and she was already wetter than she expected.  
The sweet and slightly filthy things he kept growling into her skin, slinking up to whisper against her ear was enough to drive her mad. A tight knot of heat was beginning to build and she tried really hard to not beg him to touch her more. Kisses left her breasts and began to trail down her stomach. Teeth pulled at her panties, sharp against her skin and then she was completely bare before him. 

“Viktor, please.” He hummed at his name. 

“You should say that more.” He said softly and kissed her inner thigh.

“Your name?” V panted.

“Mmhm.” His nose kneaded into her just above her hot centre, “God, you’re so wet.” He said as his finger whispered along her thighs, soaring higher before sliding across her folds. Clever fingers found her clit and she whined, “Right there.” Her chest prickled, tightest at the hard peaks of her nipples. He circled her clit over and over before inserting a finger. Breath ghosted down until his tongue pressed against her.  
“Fuuuck.” His low chuckle vibrated against her and it took a lot of effort to not push into it. Her hand pressed gently against his neck, the other gripping onto the duffle near her head for dear life. The pressure was building fast as he slipped another finger in and curled until he found that perfect spot. “Oh.” she exhaled sharply. 

He looked up, “Good?”

“Perfect,” she panted, “but not just yet.” 

He smiled at her and gently moved away removing his fingers, “Come here, darlin.” She felt stupid with how good she felt. So raw. Every touch felt electric. Her lips tilted up as she came up to him pressing her palm against his chest pushing him back down. His breath caught. The sphere swung as she hit it with her head. Even with the window cracked the windows were fogging up. Curving down she placed kisses along his strong chest and sunk her teeth softly into the skin of his nipple eliciting a pleasured bark of laughter. Her hands grazed down until she found the hot length of him. On top of his boxers, her fingers trailed along his cock, a small damp patch already there. V smiled as he swore. Too excited to draw it out she drew him out of his pants. 

“V, you don’t have to,” he panted, “I-” She kissed around the edges of him and he swallowed his words thickly. 

Her tongue ran along his legs. She began by ghosting over his balls and then taking each one in her mouth in turn and lightly sucking.

“Shit.” He gripped the blanket as she continued to lick up the length of him. One hand came up to grip his hip and the other circled around the base of his cock as she took him fully into her mouth. Devouring him she continue to bob up and down until he panted out, “Fuck that feels good. Alright.” His breath was laboured, “Can we,” he took a few breaths, “that is… shit.”

V popped off of him gently and came up for a hard kiss. He returned it fiercely, gripping the back of her neck. She drew herself up into his lap and he all but scrambled up to welcome her. It was a tight fit as his hair grazed the roof but it suited their needs enough. He tilted backwards to make room for her. Slowly she lowered herself down onto him. He let out a hiss that ended on a moan. The fullness of him felt right. He kissed her earlobe, her neck, teeth grazing before kissing her again and again. They moved insync. V already felt herself climbing higher. He hummed into her skin groaned and sometimes seemed to laugh briefly in disbelief as they came together. His hands came to her hips and slowed down her movements. They weren’t in a rush after all. At this pace, V almost felt embarrassed by the attention. The unabashed affection in his gaze not wavering from her own. She couldn’t remember being with someone like this. For it to be all consuming, for her chest to be brimming with so much light sparking of want and happiness all while heat pricked throughout her systems. To feel so wanted, adored… loved. 

It was a little awkward but his fingers found her clit again as she rode him. She moaned, able to move from the plateau. The bundle of nerves building and building until it broke and she was coming in a choked, “Viktor.” Stroking her through it he muffled her gasps with a kiss. On the other side of her orgasm she felt light and curled her hand around the nape of his neck tugging gently at his hair.

She could feel his smile against her lips and then he tilted his head back, his hands gripping her back.

“Sweetheart, I’m close I-” 

“Yes. It’s good, just like this.” She picked up the pace again and he moaned. With a few more deep thrusts he came inside of her. His muscles taut until they all seemed to relax with a final hoarse groan. Slowly he parted from her and then contentedly pulled her up with him to lie down. 

“You’re a goddess.”

V laughed, “That was somehow even better than every time I imagined it.”

He curled up around her, moving her so her to his chest.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear, kissed the tip of her earlobe.

With him holding her tight, his breathing relaxed and she did just that.  
\-----------------  
“Goooood morning, lover birds!” Johnny’s smug face peaked through the gap in the window. V squinted up at him half asleep. She felt warm, safe and then the last night came flooding back. Had that really happened? Feeling a soft pressure across her waist she looked down at strong arms slung lazily across her. She smiled.

“About time you got some.” He was smug. 

Scowling V shot at him, “The rules are that I get have coffee before you start your shit.”

Johnny glitched into the front seat of her car and kicked his feet up on her dash. When he turned to her he wasn’t wearing a smirk, “Honestly, V. Happy for ya. You deserve someone like that.” He tapped his fingers against the window, “Plus now I don’t need to hear your moony pining thoughts anymore. Worse than some of the groupies I used to fuck.”

“Guess you reached your quota of niceness for the day.” V thought at him. Johnny laughed and continued to drum a beat out V thought she recognised. The sound of it lulled her back to sleep. She could use another hour of peace. 

The next time she opened her eyes, Vik was already awake. The sun had begun to heat up the car and the blankets pooled around their ankles. He trailed his rough fingers along her exposed arm and kissed the dimple in her shoulder, “Good morning.” He seemed a little unsure of how she would react. 

She twisted to face him, “Good morning.” She kissed him softly, morning breath and all. The tension he seemed to be holding eased. 

“Can’t say I am looking forward to driving back.” She yawned and stretched out edging to open the boot.

“I don’t know. I think I’m looking forward to a lot of things now.” His voice was husky from sleep.

She ducked her head and then moved to pop open the boot, “Come on, I’ll make us coffee and we can head back.” 

They took their time rearranging the car. Finding any excuse to lean against each other, share a lingering touch, a kiss. Eventually the sun began to turn the Badlands into a hellscape and they retreated to the air conditioning of the car. 

The engine roared to life and V looked over at her passenger. This trip had been equal parts awful and wonderful. It was good to get some closure but she still had a lot to work through. A lot of painful nights in her future and so many miles to go before she could sleep. Her eyes flicked up to see Johnny in the backseat content to just be along for the ride. She relaxed into her seat and flicked on the radio. She had done what she set out to do and had the man she loved by her side through it all. It didn’t seem like he was going to leave it anytime soon.

Smiling warmly at her he inclined his head towards the sandy road before taking her hand in his. Leaning over he kissed her forehead, cupped her cheek and whispered, “Take us home, sweetheart.”


End file.
